pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Get Busted and Punished!
Phineas and Ferb Get Busted and Punished is the last episode of Phineas and Ferb. Transcript One afternoon that day, Phineas and Ferb was playing on their computer, but they having big ideas on their wiki. Phineas: Ferb, did we build things without my mothers permission all summer vacation time for long? Ferb: Yes, yes it’s true, Phineas. Phineas: Well, we did build our build roller coaster ride on the first day of summer vacation we had. Other is 103 days of summer vacation and Perry is our platypus is fighting with Vanessa’s Dad name Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz? Ferb: Sure. Phineas: All our big ideas come to our summer vacation from season one to season four and two movies and three crossover characters from Marvel, Star Wars and Milo Murphy’s Law. First, we have big ideas for season 1, then seasons 2 and 3, finally season 4. And the robot version of Milo Murphy’s from the The Phineas and Ferb Effect. But if the Danville’s mothers are going to show their kids to give childproof until adulthood and our big ideas are banned us for the rest of the summer vacation after Mom and Candace busted us? Candace: Well, I busted my brothers are summer vacation long time, I wanna go to Jeremy’s Big party while you guys stay our houses. (She walks out with Perry) Phineas: Hey, where did Perry go? Ferb: I don’t know, bro. But we will have to make sure that we’re going to be alright, you know. Phineas: Yeah, you’re right, Ferb. Linda enter Phineas and Ferb’s room and waves at them. Linda: Hello, Phineas, Ferb. I heard you boys talking about and...(Phineas and Ferb show their big ideas on their wiki on their computer to show their mother) OH MY STARS!!!!!! After the whole television series, two movies and three crossover special characters and episodes from 2007-2015 and 2019-2020, you two are building your big ideas for fun and nice but horrible and dangerous stuff? Phineas: Yes, we are. Linda: Phineas, Ferb, you're in so much trouble!! I can't believe you did that! That does it. You two are going to your room right now and you're grounded for the rest of the summer! I will call you when it's time for dinner. You are so busted forever. Phineas and Ferb: We’re sorry. (10:00pm, Phineas, Ferb and Linda eating the food at the dinner table) Linda: Well, you two did building big ideas for the whole our television series, two movies and three crossover episodes of the series you have ever done all over the summer vacation without my permission to do it. That’s the worst thing you boys have ever been done, thanks to our television series and more bust able to get to your imagination. First, I busted you since you build a rollercoaster of the first day of summer vacation three times in the past. Phineas: Mom, are you nuts?! Linda: Just let me finish and made it all right up. I remembered you boys are having a beautiful beach party at the second day of summer in your backyard, and you boys and Candace are pop stars and you win the race in the Danville speedway, and you having my band members named Love Handel included Danny, Sherman and Bobbi Fabulous and you traveling though time from the two episodes. Plus I remembered you build that ATV that my friend of mine named Bridgette Oshinomi report to our TV, then you build a big maze, and other things that you build. Phineas: Yeah, you remembered something? I and my like to building stuff? Linda: Yes, I know. I remembered you build that animal translating and I reward you for the snacks, and you citizens of Danville wear Aglet ribbons on their fingers and you make gelatin in Isabella’s pool, you build a Chez Platypus is the restaurant that you boys build in the night of your backyard when your sister and Jeremy are taking on their date, you build a fort and I reward you boys some stuff and you can a game show, find out about Perry, you build a paper airplane, you build a spa for Candace and Stacy. Phineas: Everything else? Linda: Of course. I remembered you telling Mom and Dad was scary stories included Bigfoot, you build a tree house, the flying fishmonger, chariot race, a water side, a roller rink derby that you build that along with your grandfather, finding a alligator, build a picture transported machine, a Resvred engineering that I almost bust you, then you messed up my sister Tiana and Bob’s wedding day, build a waterfall ride, and you build super shoes for Candace runners over the citizens of Danville and you build a rocket and going to outer space and make a carpet ride, and a bouncy house and build a truck non-stop during the last day of our road trip and you and Candace playing Skiddley Whiffers and made a great big bike race that for Baijeet and the cruise ship and other things you have done. Phineas: So that’s enough? Linda: No way, I remembered you build a robot version of Milo Murphy for the episode of the being of the season two of Milo Murphy’s law episode called the Phineas and Ferb Effect and more episodes of the summer vacation. Phineas: Done? Linda: Okay, I’m done. Phineas: So, Candace busted us for do something about that. Linda: Well, you boys did some bad things to your sister such as control freak, I make her grounded for driving a full sized car and throw a big party with her and Vanessa’s teenage girls and boys without their parents permission and other things that she did. I remembered you that my husband named Perseus Flynn since you and Candace were born and Ferb’s mother since your brother was born in England. Phineas: So Perseus is my real father? Linda: That’s right, Phineas. You make your inventions disappear when Candace has lost her chance to busting you and Ferb? Phineas: Yes. Yes, we are. Linda: I’m so proud of you, Phineas and Ferb! You two are the best! Phineas: Thanks, Mom. Linda: You’re welcome. But seriously, I wanna you two do is this. Phineas: That’s the worst day of summer vacation in our life. The Next day...